skiesoffirefandomcom-20200214-history
Emarissian War
• 1621 DM - The Siege of Ianelle. King Adwin landed his men on the Emarissian coastline (50 miles from the city). They say more than 300 ships broke their bows on the hard earth of Aventine lands. From there, they marched onto Ianelle. To instill fear in his enemies, Adwin ordered his men to impale the natives around the city walls. The siege lasted six months before the citizens of Ianelle surrendered. The state of Beram fell with the great city. • 1620 DM - Vedens invites other Aventine nations to form the Saedrian Protectorate. • 1618 DM - Battle of the Herolin River. Adwin handed over his army to his son Rasala. Stopped from marching further west by Solitude Ridge, he moved north. His hope was to cross the River Herolin and find a path through the mountains out there. On the banks of the Herolin, his army met the Arinth army let by the best Arinth tactician of the time Senator Markasia. Markasia waited on the other bank for his enemy. Wherever Rasala built a bridge for his troops, Markasia would disrupt the works and keep Rasala from crossing. “None shall cross the Herolin.” He wrote back home. “Not even the dead.” Impatient, Rasala marched his army to the foothills of Solitude Ridge (1717 DM). There, he found a shallower flow that his men could cross. Inflating empty cow bladders, his men planned to swim across the Herolin. Halfway across the river, Rasala’s main army was attacked from the foothills. Markasia, who grew up around the jagged cliffs of Solitude Ridge, marched his men around and attacked Rasala from behind. A division remained on the other side to “kill those who emerged from water.” Rasala’s men were trapped against those muddy banks. With only 15,000 men, Markasia was able to demolish the Umran army that was 50,000 strong. • 1616 DM - The Burning of Ianelle. Rasala’s head was returned to his father who, in a fit of heartbreak and insanity, burned all those in Ianelle. • 1615 DM - Decree of Broken Branches. Emperor Adwin rebuilds his forces with the Empire's wealth in the East and embarks on a mission to avenge his son and destroy the enemy that “worships many gods.” Adwin bans the practice of Multi Remi. ' • 1597 DM '-''' Saedrian Protectorate Disbands'. The Southern and Middle nations move further up away from the encroaching Umran Empire. In between the “legs” of Aventia, the Ryklanders feel the pressure from the influx of refugees. The King of Rykland offers them safe passage and stay as long as they fortify the border against the attacking Umran forces. A buffer zone was formed and the new people who defended it were called the Salters, “Jumpers.” And so, along the deep Basfuhl River, many a good Salter fought and died in defence against the “Ums.” '• 1590 DM''' - Signing of the Partitus. The Partitus is the “break” between the Umran Empire to the south and the Northern states above the Basfuhl. This separation lasted 650 years. During that time, the Umran influence on the region slowly decayed. Corruption and growing problems of maintaining communication and infrastructure would lead to its eventual end. Category:Events